Certain 3-(2-halophenyl)-1,2,3-benzotriazin-4-ones have been disclosed as antisecretory agents (DE 2012094), or anticonvulsant agents (DE 1271118). Other benzotriazinylbenzoic acid and benzotriazinylbenzoates have been disclosed as agrochemical fungicides (DD 241075). There is no suggestion in any of these disclosures that such compounds are herbicidal.
We have discovered a class of 1,2,3-benzotriazin-4-ones which, rather than acting as fungicides, act as selective herbicides. Although a wide variety of herbicidal compounds and compositions are known for the control of unwanted vegetation, the need continues for novel and improved herbicidal compounds and compositions. This is particularly true for situations wherein a crop is infested with botanically similar weeds, for example, when a crop such as corn is infested with grassy weeds. In addition, weeds can become resistant to known herbicides over time. To overcome such resistance, economic and environmental considerations often favor herbicides having different modes of action than those currently used. There remains, therefore, a need for herbicidal agents which are as effective or more effective than presently existing compounds.